


Mauve Carnations

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, City of Light (The 100), Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Commander Lexa (The 100), Episode Related, Episode: s03e16 Perverse Instantiation Part 2, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Hurt/Comfort, POV Clarke Griffin, Romance, Season/Series 03, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Lexa hides a weakened Clarke deep in the City of Light until she recovers. They have so much to talk about.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47
Collections: Femslash February





	Mauve Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I DO LOVE WINNING. I DO. I DO LOVE THAT THE SERIES ENDING REVEALED THAT LEXA WAS CLARKE'S GREATEST LOVE. I'll never let these two go. Please enjoy this and any thoughts/comments you have are greatly appreciated by me.
> 
> _Note: Mauve Carnations - Dreams of Fantasy_

*

_May we meet again._

And they have.

On the rainy pavement in the City of Light with their footsteps echoing and thudding—Clarke escapes with Lexa, running from the distant screaming of A.L.I.E's people hunting them. They flee into an alleyway out of sight. She can barely walk. Lexa's arm holds her up, maneuvering both of them down into a well-hidden and lowest stairwell. Clarke's palm scrapes the dusty concrete.

"We have the Flame's protection for now," Lexa murmurs, getting them to the basement. "We are safe."

Past where the hand-rail ends, it's a wide open space lit on one end with an overhead florescent white light. There's a pile of cinder blocks stacked on a wooden pallet. Clarke doesn't see any windows. They must be below the street level.

A silent Lexa pulls a coat hanging on a wall-hook, enveloping Clarke. She rubs lightly on Clarke's shoulder, squeezing down.

Clarke hacks up saliva and a thin, runny black fluid. She spits. More nightblood trickles from Clarke's nostrils. She wipes off her face, aggravated, wheezing hoarsely. Her teeth rattle. "I'm not gonna make it… am I?" Clarke pants.

"You will, _Klark_."

Lexa sounds certain, and it's so reassuring to hear her voice again. It _has_ to be real. It's Lexa's own spirit and mind settled inside Clark.

Clarke wheezes again, grimacing. "Lexa…"

"Shh, rest…" A pair of arms embrace Clarke, helping her lie back against Lexa. She smells faintly like atmosphere and other people's blood. That's familiar to her. That helps Clarke doze off for a moment, Lexa's mouth brushing against Clarke's temple.

Except she's still here. Still merged with Lexa's consciousness and everyone else in the City of Light.

Clarke regains her focus, jolting up and out of Lexa's arms. She doesn't wheeze anymore.

(Is her body regulating Ontari's nightblood like her own blood?)

"Are you alright?"

Lexa watches her, somewhere between dismay and concern. Clarke would give anything to stay. If it meant seeing Lexa every day… if it meant leaving behind the tragedy in Clarke's life… she would give anything if it was real. If it would last. If she _could_.

It feels real… Lexa _feels_ real, but that doesn't unmake Lexa's death.

"Yeah," Clarke answers Lexa's question, her face heating. "I haven't… had anyone touch me in a long time."

Lexa's thumb outlines the round, soft curve of Clarke's face, going slow, and Clarke quivers. It's too much. Earlier during her arrival, Clarke was overwhelmed and in pain, and now she has all of this clarity within her. Lexa has given her that.

"Not… not since you…"

"Do you want me to touch you?" Lexa whispers. Her thumb lingers on the dimpled, pink corner of Clarke's mouth. It's almost nothing but a wisp of Lexa's smile that ruins her. Clarke breathes out a sob, hanging her head. Her eyes fill quickly with tears.

"Lexa…"

"You have done what you could."

"I didn't protect the Nightbloods after you were gone." Clarke wipes under her nose again frantically, discovering more black blood leaking freely and shaking her head. Hot tears roll down her cheeks. "They were killed. _All_ of them dead before the sun came up."

"That is no fault of yours, _Klark_."

Clarke breathes out raggedly, unable to meet Lexa's purposeful gaze.

She tried to say goodbye to Lexa once—it ended with wrapping Lexa in her arms, gently slipping off her clothes and saddling on top of her. Living inside the Commander's kiss. Living inside her warmth and devotion, bringing it to her mouth. Clarke foolishly tried to live inside Lexa's thighs for the night. She opened Lexa eagerly with her fingers and tongue, breathing in her musky scent, reveling in Lexa's muscles clenching up. Her fluids squirted on Clarke's lips and the tip of her nose.

She tried to say goodbye to Lexa a second time—during the middle of arching and thrusting herself on Lexa's fingers, Clarke muttered about the blockade for Skaikru, and leaving with Octavia, and she was pushed back down by Lexa's other hand gripping her throat. Arousal flared in Clarke's belly. The look in Lexa's eyes had been a controlled, _loving_ fierceness.

She finally said goodbye to Lexa—Clarke shut her eyes, and wept over Lexa's body bleeding out, and it was over.

_(Is it still over?)_

"I didn't protect you."

Lexa smiles thinly. "I was the Commander. You and your people were part of my Coalition," she explains, "My job was to see you were safe, even from my own Flamekeeper's betrayal. I failed. But the next Commander will not fail you. I will see to it."

Clarke barks out a loud, sarcastic laugh. "There is _no_ Commander, Lexa."

"Not yet. You have to live on long enough to face her in the valley. You must survive knowing her. No matter what."

_"…Her?"_

The little, enigmatic smile on Lexa's mouth tightens Clarke's heart.

"Come," Lexa says flatly, holding out her hand. "We won't be protected by the Flame for much longer. We must keep moving." After a moment of hesitation, Clarke groans and snatches onto Lexa's hand, getting hauled onto their feet.

It's not fair.

Not of this is.

*


End file.
